


Celebrate (Vid)

by inkjunket



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Closed caption available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: This is my throwback song - it's just like the ones that we used to know.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Festivids 2020





	Celebrate (Vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



On [YouTube](https://youtu.be/JIjlHV2F7mA).

Music: Celebrate by Ingrid Michaelson feat. AJR


End file.
